A known art discloses an image forming apparatus comprising a solenoid switch for transmitting and cutting off a driving force sent from a driving source to a registration roller. In the art, a solenoid switch is turning on/off so that a paper sheet being delivered once stops at a registration roller and is held at its edge before being delivered to a transfer position at a prescribed timing.
However, the control of a solenoid switch in the art is performed merely by turning on/off the solenoid switch, and therefore, might generate mechanical noises when turning off or heat in the solenoid switch caused by larger electrical consumption used for keeping it turned on for a long time.